Improvised stunts and how to do them
This page is a manual for doing stunts in the Just Cause game series. in Just Cause 2. Click on the image to see an animation of a stunt. Note that it may take a few seconds for the animation to load.]] See also: Drifting. Introduction The main aim of this page is to teach people how to do stunts and enjoy the game more than before. Sometimes a certain mission will require the use of a stunt to complete an objective. Description of stunts During missions and free roaming you will have to do stunts that are both for fun and in the worse case, stop you from being killed by the enemy. Stunts can range from usage of the grappling hook, skydiving, flying under or close to structures etc. Just Cause (1) has stunts for beginners, comparing to those done in Just Cause 2, but some can seem sophisticated if done correctly. Examples include: *Jumping out of a vehicle into a "stunt position", where Rico stands on the roof or hood. In Just Cause 2, Rico can manuvuer around cars and trucks and shoot as well. *Deploying the parachute when close to the ground. In Just Cause 2, Rico will skid along the ground if the player opens the parachute just near the ground. This does not cause serious damage. *Jumping from the stunt position of your vehicle to the stunt positon of another vehicle, while the vehicles are in motion. Vehicles only need to be within proximity to perform this. *Any use of the Protec Grappler G3 (see the article for details). The stunts in Just Cause 2 can be far more complicated than the stunts in Just Cause (1). That's mostly thanks to the upgraded Protec Grappler G3. In Just Cause 2, the player will have to do more stunts, because now stunts can unlock Achievements. The "stunt position" now has 2 more aditional positions on some vehicles and it's possible to move around on the vehicle, between the different stunt positions. The only compulsory time when Rico must do a very complicated stunt in Just Cause is the final mission where the player must jump from one missle to another. Examples *For a definition of a "stunt", see the Wikipeda article. *Youtube search, for "Just Cause stunt". *"Anatomy of a Stunt" (parts 1 to 8) trailers for Just Cause 2. These are brilliant examples for those who love stunting and messing around. *If you jump on a red gas tank and shoot at it once, you'll make it rocket forward. You can Grapple on top of it and surf it. *If you shoot at a white gas tank (about the size of a Red Barrel, but white) and then grapple onto it, it'll fly up like a rocket and take you with it. Note that unlike the other (red) gas tanks, these do not respawn. *Stunts on a highway include a air propulsion gun on your vehicle to make it go flying and using your grappler to latch onto another vehicle. Examples of missions, that require the use of stunts *The Storyline missions in Just Cause are definitely adventures, but most of them do not require the use of complex stunts. *All Agency missions in Just Cause 2. *Hell on Wheels. *Political Debate. Videos Anyone is welcome to post their stunt videos here. Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause Category:Just Cause 2